


Sunday's

by vanyt525



Series: Never Leave My Side [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Kinda, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, domestic!Victuuri, pinning, they give each other haircuts, yuuri cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanyt525/pseuds/vanyt525
Summary: “As ready as I’ll ever be.” Viktor muses as he places himself between Yuuri’s legs, his back resting against the hard sofa. “Now, remember-““Low fade, close shave at the bottom and about half an inch on the top, I know, I know.” Yuuri recited and earned a chuckle from Viktor.------------------------------In which Viktor and Yuuri give each other a haircut, and their Sunday routine becomes just a tad bit more special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaahahaha, I'm Viktuuri Trash.
> 
> And I love it! 
> 
> Here's some domestic fluff for you guys! I really don't like this compared to my other one, but it's 0115 in Japan and I stayed awake so this is what you get!

The light bled into the apartment, bright and merciless, as specks of dust and Makkachin’s fur twirled around in lazy patterns; blue eyes settle on the bundled up figure that lay on his couch and his lower lip protrudes in a slight pout, his brows furrowing. 

With a resigned sigh he puts his hands on his knees and stands up, stretching and yawning lazily, scratching the back of his head and making his way towards the kitchen, his poodle right in tow behind him.

This was their lazy Sunday routine; wake up, shower, eat breakfast, browse the tv, fall asleep in the couch until mid-day, and then wake up once more to start prepping for the week. A routine that Viktor couldn’t really believe he could get used to, but he had, the domesticity of it so mundane yet so, so theirs that he wouldn’t change it for the world, so he finds himself smiling as he reaches for two coffee mugs and places them on the counter, right next to the coffee maker.

He takes the handle of the pot and sees that there’s still a decent amount from the one he made this morning, so he pours it into the cups and heats them in the microwave, ‘A minute should work,’ he observed, resting his back against the countertop, his eyes settling on the couch Yuuri was asleep in, then moved to the bouncing ball of brown fur in front of him, reaching down to scratch behind the pooch’s ear, “That was a good nap, wasn’t it?” He asked and Makkachin just yelped contentedly, tongue lolling to one side of her mouth as the microwave’s alert went off.

He turned around, reached inside the machine and pulled both coffee mugs, one on each hand as he made his way to the living room and placed them on top of the magazines that lied sprawled open on top of the coffee table. 

“Hey, sleeping beauty, it’s time to wake up,” he chimed, his hand pulling the cover to uncover Yuuri’s face, which contorted in some funny scowl as the light shone directly into face, and leaned down to kiss the crown of Yuuri’s head. “Come on, there’s coffee on the coffee table.” He finished as his hand moved to ruffle his hair and he started walking towards their room.

Their room… it was no longer Viktor’s. It was their room, their kitchen… their apartment. When exactly had any of this happen, he had no idea, but it just came so naturally that there was really no reason to fight it.

“Just 5 more minutes,” He hears Yuuri mumble and smiles, “Makkachin, get off” the younger man grunts at the poodle and Viktor can only imagine that Makkachin is somehow trying to wrestle Yuuri for the couch. “Your breath is heinous, get off!” He giggles and Viktor can feel his body growing warmer with each vibration of the laughter. 

“Hey! I take offense to that! Makkachin’s breath isn’t all that bad!” Viktor’s protest carries its way to the living room and he can hear Yuuri shuffling on the couch.

“You’re right, it’s definitely not as bad as your morning breath,” Yuuri comments and looks down at Makkachin, “Right, Makkachin?” The Japanese snorts and he receives a little bark in response.

“You’re hurting my feelings now,” Viktor’s form comes from the bedroom, black sweats riding low on his hips as he held three towels, a pair of scissors, a water sprayer and a comb on top of said towels, “And you,” He says accusingly staring at Makkachin, “I expected better from you.”, he concluded placing all the items on top of the couch.

Yuuri smiles at him, stretching and yawning, “Good morning again.” He groans out, still stretching, as Viktor steps in and kisses his forehead. 

“Yuuri, you’re going to give me a stroke if you keep prancing around the house wearing my shirts.” Viktor purrs and places a small kiss to the corner of his mouth, turning around to pick up the throw that was on top of the sofa and starting to fold it.

Yuuri reached for his coffee and took a sip, a happy hum escaping his throat as he swallowed the coffee. 

He placed the cup back down on the table and reached for the towels that Viktor had placed on the end of the sofa, taking all the items and placing them next to the coffee cups, keeping one of the towels to lay it on the floor.

“Me first?” Viktor asks, but it’s more of a statement.

Yuuri shrugs and takes another sip from his coffee, or rather he chugs his coffee and places the empty mug next to Viktor’s. “Let me go get the clippers and the mirror,” Yuuri states as he disappears into the room and Viktor reaches for his own mug, take a sip from the coffee – lukewarm, and he can tell why Yuuri had chugged it.

He decides to follow suit and drink it all at once as well, and Yuuri’s lithe frame is next to his now, clippers in one hand as he places the mirror down on the table and looks up at him with a grin, “Ready?” He chirps and Viktor smiles as Yuuri takes a sit on the sofa.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He muses as he places himself between Yuuri’s legs, his back resting against the hard sofa. “Now, remember-“ He starts but is cut off by Yuuri.

“Low fade, close shave at the bottom and about half an inch on the top, I know, I know.” Yuuri recited and earned a chuckle from Viktor. “It’s not the first time I do this, you know?” He questioned as he turned the clippers on for good measure and turned them back off, “Could you pass me clip 5?” He asked as Viktor handed him the clip, “and the comb and water?” He finishes, both items being held over silver locks. 

Yuuri uses the spray bottle to damp Viktor’s locks and combs them upwards, reaching for the hem of his shirt for the big hair clips he had attached there, carefully placing all the long locks up to make sure he wouldn’t get them with the clippers. Once he was done he put the clip on and turned the machine back on, bringing it from the nape to his occipital bone, barely cutting any hair as Viktor looked down to his phone.

“Yurio’s out shopping with Mila according to his Snapchat.” He said loud enough for Yuuri to hear over the clippers and Yuuri just hums in response, “I’m texting him to drop by later, telling him to bring a jar of Nutella and some vanilla ice cream for dessert tonight,” he states and hears the clippers shut down and Yuuri removing the clip. Viktor puts his phone down and reaches for clip number four, “Here you go,” he offers over his shoulder and Yuuri thanks him, proceeding to repeat his process, this time stopping lower, his wrist moving in repetitions, up and down, softly over Viktor’s hair, and clips are off, Viktor reaches for clip three, so on so forth until Yuuri gives him a close shave at the nape of his neck and discards the clippers.

“Scissors,” Yuuri says and Viktor exchanges the clippers on Yuuri’s hands for the pair of scissors, the younger man placing the scissors on his mouth, between clenched teeth as he reaches for the clips he had left on Viktor’s hair.

Viktor feels the long warm fingers of his lover run through his scalp and he leans into the touch, sighing in pure serenity as trained hands massaged his scalp, and he swears he's flying. This is bliss, this is what it feels like to be in pure unadulterated bliss, he thinks but that bliss is soon taken away by the spray of cold water against his silver locks and he shivers, “Yuuri!” He demands and hears Yuuri snorting behind him.

“It works every time,” his voice is rich and soft, like honey, and he can’t be mad. So he just smiles as Yuuri begins combing through his hair, pulling the hair up and cutting it in angles.

“Viktor?” He hears his name being questioned and raises and eyebrow.

“Yes?” He questions back when he realizes that Yuuri can’t see his face.

He’s rewarded by silence, thick but not uncomfortable, and the snipping of scissors, his hair falling and being scooped up again, pulled up and snipped again, and he can tell… he can imagine Yuuri’s semblance changing, his brows furrowing, biting at the inside of his cheek as he struggles with words, trying to rearrange them so they don’t come out in a blurt that could be taken out of context. Overthinking and overanalyzing, rationalizing before he trips over them.

He places his hands to both sides of Viktor’s jaw and moves his head, gently to the left so that he can reach for his bangs, “A-Are you ok with all of… t-this?” He stutters and Viktor raises another questioning eyebrow, this time humming questioningly, “T-this… Whatever this is. Are you – are you okay with it?” 

Viktor reaches for Yuuri’s hands, turning around between his legs, a smile on his lips, tender and loving, “Where’s all this coming from, Yuuri?” He asks as Yuuri shakes his head, taking his hands from Viktor’s and he gets the clue, so he turns around and they go back to their routine: hands on hair, snip snip, silver threads falling and piling up on the towel around him, and silence.

“All – All done.” Yuuri finishes and Viktor stands up, stretching his arms over his head, reaching down for the mirror on the table and taking a look at his haircut.

“You’ve got good at this, Yuuri.” He chirps with a smile and looks down at his lover, who is now sitting on the floor.

“My turn now,” He says, looking up at Viktor with a smile, taking his glasses off and placing them on the table.

Viktor settles one leg next to Yuuri’s shoulder, kicking the other one over his head before he plumps himself down on the sofa, “Just a trim?” He asks and Yuuri just offers a small nod. “Okay!” Viktor announces as he cracks his knuckles, “Water, scissors and comb, please!” He orders and Yuuri eagerly hands him the items over his shoulders. “I can’t believe we’re finally doing this!” He cheers and Yuuri groans from where he sits. “Oh, come on! I’m excited! Your hair is too wild, Yuuri Katsuki! And while it is sexy to have something to hold on to –“ He’s cut off by Yuuri clearing his throat and Viktor can see his ears pinking as he sprays the black tresses, “Right, well, while it is fun and pretty to look at, you’re too low maintenance to keep it long, soooo, I promise I won’t cut much, but let’s keep it at a manageable length. After all,” Viktor leans in, close to his ear, “You look quite sexy on your man buns.” He purrs and Yuuri laughs, his earlier question has been put at peace.

The rest of the haircut passes by in silence, and once Viktor is done Yuuri goes to stand up and starts cleaning up, Viktor leans forward and places the scissors, water bottle and comb on the coffee table and reaches forward, taking Yuuri by his wrist, “Forget about that, come here.” His voice is soft and commanding, and Yuuri gives in and settles in the space between his legs, leaning his body against Viktor’s.

“You’re going to be full of hair, let’s clean up and shower,” Yuuri says as he nuzzles his head into the crook of Viktor’s neck.

When he receives no answer he stays there and he can feel Viktor taking a deep breath, “Do you remember our first kiss?” Viktor asks and Yuuri nods against him, “Would you have done anything differently back then?” Viktor questions and Yuuri is just still against him, his thoughts running at a thousand miles per hour, his answer so low, so timid that Viktor almost missed it.

“No,” He says with a tiny shake of his head, softly pushing away from Viktor so he can look at him, and brown meet blue in an electrifying dance and Viktor suddenly feels faint and like his world as all compressed into this lithe figure skater that is now staring at him so intently. “N – No, I wouldn’t change anything.”

Viktor is elated, he can feel his soul leaving his body and his heart doing quad flips, and schalcows and every move he could ever think so because blood is rushing everywhere in his body, so he grins, his eyes wide and filled with this feeling they had decided to call love, so his arms stretch and wrap around Yuuri, tight and gentle and he showers the younger man with kisses, light and loud, evoking soft giggles from him. 

“I love you, Yuuri. My Yuuri,” he chants in between kisses, “Moye solnyshko,” and it’s his time to nuzzle against Yuuri’s cheek.

“Vik- Viktor, stop! There’s hair everywhere!” Yuuri says between chuckles and just like that he finds himself pinned to the couch and Viktor over him, staring into his brown eyes. “What about you?” Viktor raises an eyebrow, “Would you change anything?” He asks and Viktor sits down; Yuuri frowns at the lack of skin to skin contact and props himself onto his elbows as Viktor pinches the bridge of his nose, deep in thought.

Viktor hums, but immediately presses himself to Yuuri, their lips feathering each other, and Yuuri’s eyes wide with surprise, “Yuuri,” Viktor says and it sounds like an angel singing his name out loud, “I’m about to tell you something very important…” The silver haired man says as he presses a kiss to Yuuri’s pulse and Yuuri swallows hard, “So pay attention, ok?” He whispers to his hear, his hands holding Yuuri’s above his head and Yuuri nods, his eyes shut tight as Viktor softly nibbles at his neck, closing his mouth and suckling the tender skin, surely leaving a small pink bruise there, as his mouth moved to Yuuri’s jaw.

Yuuri took a deep breath, his eyes still shut, waiting for Viktor’s response.

“Yuuri, I spent about a thousand songs searching for you. Your laughter,” a kiss is planted on his chin, “Your eyes,” he’s moved to his jaw again, “Your hands,” he whispered in his ear before kissing his lobe, “Your mouth,” He kisses the bruise he left on his neck, and Yuuri is burning up, he feels like there’s a thousand little suns inside of him flaring up right now and there’s no way he can contain this energy inside of him.

“I hadn’t even met you, yet I could already feel you in me, dormant deep down inside, and there were times in which I would wake up and I could swear I could hear your heart beating with mine,” he kisses Yuuri’s shoulder, exposed thanks to the huge shirt he was wearing, and he shuddered, because he knew what Viktor meant. There were times in which Yuuri could hear the echoes of a faint good bye in the winds of Hasetsu.

And they both knew, they knew they were lying to themselves when they were moving slow, drowning their haste in silent kisses, feeding each other with future plans and dreams to achieve together, everything that led to this moment even though there were times in which they both could’ve given up, they hadn’t – but the fact that they were lying to themselves, trying to convince themselves that they wanted to take this slow, it still ate away at them.

“I- I lied,” Yuuri says as Viktor looks up at him from where he was kissing in his chest.

“Huh?”

“I lied, I lied, ok?” Yuuri says and he pushes Viktor off him, the taller man falling to the floor and taking Yuuri with him, and now the tables had turned, as Yuuri pressed himself against the Russian, his lips pressing hard against him, not waiting for an invitation as he kissed him hungrily.

Viktor broke away from the kiss, breathless, and stared at Yuuri, his brown eyes sweet and shy, “What do you mean you lied?”

“When I said I wouldn’t change anything,” He says as he places his knees to each side of Viktor’s hips and sits, his hands coming over to play with the hem of his shirt as he bit his lips, pink settling on his cheeks as Viktor looked at him questioningly.

“Please elaborate?” 

“I – I would change things… If… If I ever had the chance to go back in time, I would change things.” He says and he still can’t bring himself to look at Viktor because his gaze on him is so warm, and loving and he will just melt and not be able to say the things he wants to say.

So Yuuri takes a deep breath, puffing his cheeks and looks at Viktor, and he hasn’t melted yet, so he starts talking, “I don’t, I don’t mean it in a bad way… but I would change things… I would still want you as my coach.” He says as Viktor cutely lolls his head to one side, a sign Yuuri takes as a ‘proceed’, “B-but I would like to start all over, and I would do it with less distancing myself, with more honesty… I would rush into it, because if I had known this was what awaited me I would’ve liked to be drowning in it from the start. And – and I would’ve kissed you and touched you a whole lot more, a- at every given chance, and not thinking so much about the fact that our time was limited.” Yuuri says and Viktor opens his mouth, but Yuuri cuts him off before he can even start, “I would’ve loved you without being so scared… I wouldn’t have wasted so much time,” Yuuri finishes and he can feel his eyes getting warm with tears that threatened to fall.

He takes a deep breath and is ready to get up when he feels Viktor’s strong arms wrap around him, bringing him crashing down into the warmth of his body, his skin soft and milky, his breath ruffling his hair and his hands splayed protectively across his back, rubbing circles with his thumbs.

“Thank you,” He hears Viktor mumble against his hair, his voice so soft Yuuri would’ve sworn he was crying if the older man hadn’t chuckled, “You never cease to amaze me, you know that?” He says and Yuuri finds himself smiling, his head turning to place little kisses on top of Viktor’s chest, and this time Viktor is the one feeling warm, feeling like each kiss just places a whole new nova in him and makes it burst, creating its own little big bang inside of Viktor. “Thank you for being the one to remind me of who I am whenever I lose myself, for looking at me the way no one else ever has, and for making loneliness an option rather than a lifestyle…” he pauses to cup Yuuri’s face, making sure his eyes are staring at him, “For filling me with so much honesty when people do nothing but ramble me with praise,” and this time it’s Viktor that feels his throat growing tight with feeling, so he hugs Yuuri again, pressing him against his chest, soft and loving, thinking that this was his haven, this is his safe place – pressed under all five feet and eight inches of Yuuri.

They’d turn around and around each other, tip toeing and taking their time due to fear of failure, but eventually they had noticed that their years were well written, beyond their knowledge, on each other; they saw everything in halves, loving each other at half the velocity and intensity they could’ve, but now things had proven to go the right way – yes, fear was still a variant in the equation that was Viktor plus Yuuri, but they have each other now, to face uncertainties. 

And they both knew, that they would never let each other go, that the love that boiled inside of them wouldn’t just run scarce by the mundane routine of their Sundays. They knew it was scary to love with such intensity, to the point of madness itself, but when they looked at each other they knew that this is where they were meant to be.

Yuuri shifts his weight and looks up at Viktor, and pushes himself up, his hands against Viktor’s chest, and realization hit him like a ton of bricks to the head when blue eyes meet his gaze, his breath leaves his lungs and a silent tear falls from his eyes as Viktor’s hand cradles his face and wipes it away, and so he dips down and places his lips against Viktor’s, his eyes closed but he can see stars, and his hands roam every inch of exposed skin, drinking him in, his mouth tasting him and this was Yuuri’s way of loving: wantonly, rushed, hungrily, possessively.

And Viktor feels himself smiling into the kiss, because Yuuri had – for the first time in a year and half – opened up and met him where he was. 

“I love you, Viktor Nikiforov,” Yuuri admits for the first time in his life as Viktor chuckles against his lips, and it feels like a curse has been lifted, his lips no longer slaves to the heaviness that came from holding that in, and two hearts dancing to the same beat, two bodies melting into one - and hair everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> End me, please!
> 
> Their routine was inspired by the routine my husband and I have on our Sunday's, no lie, all we do is wake up, feed the cats, take a nap, haircut (for him, he will never touch my hair!) and head out to Hiroshima for some ramen, which is the part I left out because these two would never leave their apartment on a Sunday because of reasons!
> 
> Anyway, I promise I'll write some poundage and whatnot, but we gotta please all audiences, so make do with this for a little while, yes?


End file.
